Of Pain and Comfort
by Amicus Bonus
Summary: Many times in my stories, André had comforted Tori. However, to whom does André turn when he needs to feel love more than anything else? Oneshot, Tandré.


**Well, this is my next attempt at a Tandré story. The plot itself was inspired by the song, "Believe," by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim any affiliation with the show, "Victorious," which is owned and maintained by Dan Schneider.**

It had been a difficult day for André Harris at Hollywood Arts, and he was starting to feel discouraged and worthless. To start the day, he learned that he'd failed a music history test upon receiving it back from Mr. Gilmour. André was the most gifted musician in the school, so there was no way in which he should have failed that test. Later on in the day, André accidentally punched Cat in the face when he was spooked by a spider that crawled unbearably slowly up his leg. He ended up breaking the poor red-head's fragile nose. However, neither of those events would compare to what happened just after lunch.

As he was walking to Sikowitz's class, there was an announcement.

"André Harris, please report to the main office…..we have an urgent message for you," called the voice of the secretary, Mrs. Jacobs.

Upon arriving in the office, Mrs. Jacobs told André to have a seat, for she had some life-changing news.

"André, this is not easy for me to say," she began, "but your parents were involved in a car accident earlier today. They were taken to the hospital, but they were pronounced dead upon arrival….they lost too much blood," Mrs. Jacobs said, beginning to sob.

André's head began to spin as he just stared at Mrs. Jacobs. He felt dizzy and faint upon hearing the news of his parents' death.

"We've arranged for you to be picked up by Tori Vega's parents at the end of the school day, for we know that you two are good friends," spoke another voice. This voice belonged to Mr. Buchanan. Mr. Buchanan was a member of the administration at Hollywood Arts who aided the students in the event of a massive tragedy. He was almost like an officer at an adoption agency. He would decide who stayed with whom in the event of a death or other tragedy in the family. "They will be watching over you tonight," Mr. Buchanan stated solemnly.

André just nodded his head as he became lost deep in thought. Fortunately, he was excused from the rest of his classes for the day, and was allowed to lie down in the nurse's office until Tori and her parents escorted her home. He couldn't help but think, as he meditated upon his day and the tragedy that had just befallen him, that there was no hope left. Nothing could save him now, and no one was there to watch over him. He felt no love, only pain as his heart was ripped into shreds.

During last period, Tori was called to the office, and Mr. Buchanan explained the situation to her.

"Oh my gosh! André's parents are dead!" she exclaimed in an interrogative tone. "He must be heartbroken."

"Well then, Miss Vega, you must go to him, and help him mend his broken heart," Mr. Buchanan said as he smiled sympathetically in her direction.

He then dismissed Tori, and sent her to the nurse's office to comfort André until her parents came to pick them up. As she walked down the wide hallway, she could only wonder how she could comfort André. She never had to help a friend, or even a relative, after the death of a loved one, let alone one's parents. This thought occupied her mind as she walked into the nurse's office. However, once her eyes connected with André puffy, red, tearful eyes, this thought left her mind. The only thing on her mind at this point was helping André in his time of dire need.

Tori ran up to André upon seeing him, and threw her arms around his neck. "André, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened," Tori stated solemnly, "but I want you to know that you'll always have my shoulder to cry on. You'll always have my embrace to comfort you. And you'll always have my love."

André gratefully put his arms around Tori's waist upon hearing her words, thankful to have such a loyal, kind, caring friend as Tori. Looking with blurred, teary vision into Tori's eyes, André, in between his whimpers and sobs, said, "Tori, I just don't know what to say right now. This has been the worst day in my life, yet you come to me with such kindness and love…..Tori, I-I can't thank you enough."

Then, André buried his head into Tori's chest, and wept. He cried violently, but was soothed by Tori's gentle hands rubbing up and down his back. Tori whispered words of comfort in his ear, saying, "Shhh, it'll all be okay, André. Just remember that your parents are in a better place now. Their tears have been wiped away. And remember that one day, you, too, will live in that place where every tear will be wiped from your eyes. But for now, let me be the one to heal your broken heart."

And as André cried in her arms, Tori used her angelic voice to sing to him. She sang a song of comfort, a song promising that she would be there forever to guide André through his pain. And as she reached the chorus, André felt shivers run up his spine.

_I am the way, I am the light,_

_I am the dark inside the night._

_I hear your hopes, I feel your dreams,_

_And in the dark I hear your screams._

_Don't turn away, just take my hand,_

_And when you make your final stand,_

_I'll be right there, I'll never leave,_

_And all I ask of you's believe."_

_ (-From "Believe," by Trans-Siberian Orchestra)_

At her words, André felt an unmatched sense of peace and comfort. Tori had promised to be there always for him. He never felt more loved than he did at this very moment.

"Thanks, Tori," he said when she finished the song. "Thanks for being here today, and thanks for being here whenever I feel blue."

"You're welcome, André. That's what best friends are for," she replied, sadness and concern still etched in her voice.

Tori then pulled André into another tight embrace, and they remained in that position until her parents came to pick them up. Upon arriving at Tori's house, Tori continued to comfort André. Many more tears were shed, and many more hugs were shared, but both came to a great realization that night. They realized that they could turn to each other, no matter what circumstances arose. Their best friendship was affirmed that night. And their last thoughts before they fell asleep in each others' arms were ones of pure love for the other. Both Tori and André felt a bond between them that no mortal hands could break. It is this bond which would allow them to comfort each other time and time again.

**So, there you have it. This idea had been swimming in my head for a while now, and I just wasn't sure of how to express it in words. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Pax Vobiscum,**

**Amicus Bonus**


End file.
